


Love of Pantsu

by SophiaGrass



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaGrass/pseuds/SophiaGrass
Summary: —上班族51X內褲店老闆244—一發完(也許會有番外?)有車
Kudos: 17





	Love of Pantsu

東京的某個街角處有一家很不起眼的小店，招牌拼著五顏六色的色塊，店名叫做Love of Pantsu，雖然是間小店，但是客人總是絡繹不絕，因為有個傳聞，只要穿上在這裡買的決勝內褲去告白，百分之百會成功。

是的，這是一間只賣內褲的店。

而且只賣男性內褲。

堂本光一聽說這個傳聞的時候是嗤之以鼻的，在他的認知裡，決勝內褲也就只是一些平常內褲都太舊導致穿不出去見喜歡之人的人特地去買新內褲的說詞罷了。與其費心思在決勝內褲，不如多充實自我、多工作賺點錢存點資本比較重要。

他從來沒想過要去那間店，更沒想到是陪另一個男人去的，奈何他剛好因為工作上欠了點人情，為了還他人情只好陪著去一趟。畢竟...一直看著人高馬大的長瀨智也彎著腰朝他撒嬌賣萌還挺要命的，光是回想起來就渾身起雞皮疙瘩。

兩人來到店門口，長瀨智也卻停下了腳步，差點讓堂本光一一鼻子撞在他的背上。

“怎麼了？趕緊進去買一買回去吧。”

“哎呀...我緊張嘛！”

“不過就是買條內褲有什麼好緊張的？”堂本光一表示不解，平時大剌剌的男子漢遇到感情相關的事情居然會露出如此少女的一面。

率先推開店門，映入眼簾的是琳瑯滿目各式各樣的內褲，花花綠綠的看得他眼花撩亂，對他而言，內褲就是黑色一種即可，沒想到男性內褲還可以這麼多種花樣。

“歡迎光～臨～請問兩位今天要挑什麼樣子的內褲呢？”隨著從收銀檯走出來的人影，糯糯的略帶慵懶風情的嗓音傳入兩人耳朵。

“我沒有要挑，是他說要買決勝內褲。”堂本光一反手指了指站在身旁的大高個兒。

“是這位先生要挑是嗎？”店主笑笑的摸了摸微捲的髮尾。“需要我推薦幾款流行的樣式嗎？還是先自己看看就好？”

“我想...還是請您給點意見吧？”

“沒問題哦～請跟我來，另外的這位先生請隨意逛逛～”

待店主把憨笑的長瀨智也領走之後，堂本光一閒著無聊也就在店內四處看看，在boxer區晃了又晃，實在無聊便停了下來發呆。

此時有個好聽的聲音從身旁傳來：“這件很可愛，光一桑可以試試看這件。”

一隻骨節分明指甲圓潤乾淨的手伸了過來，拿了架上一條內褲遞給堂本光一，光一愣愣地接下，反問：“你怎麼知道我的名字？”

“fufufu～剛剛你朋友跟我說的～他很驚訝我們都姓堂本。”

“你、你也姓堂本嗎？”

“對阿～我叫堂本剛，好巧呢，光一桑。”

“是、是阿，真的好巧...”

“光一桑不試一下這件內褲嗎？感覺一定會很適合的！”

“哦、哦哦。”

堂本光一不知道自己為什麼就被牽著鼻子走了，盯著手裡面滿滿黃色小鴨樣式的內褲，在他的習慣裡面是絕對不會拿這麼花俏的樣式。但反正拿都拿了，換一下也並無不可，脫下褲子後直接在自己的內褲上套上小鴨內褲，不知道是被堂本剛的笑聲影響還是怎麼的，莫名覺得這條內褲真的挺可愛的。

走出試衣間，看到長瀨智也正在結帳，檯子上擺了至少十條的內褲，堂本光一嘴角抽搐，明明說是來買決勝內褲，決勝內褲哪有十條的這種說法阿！！

“Kochan！！Kochan你看這條內褲！有沒有很帥！！”當長瀨智也拎起一條虎面的內褲的時候，堂本光一覺得這個人應該完全忘了此行的目的。

“啊光一桑要買可愛的小鴨嗎？”堂本剛微笑著看了他一眼，手上結帳的動作也沒有停下來。

“唔嗯...”點點頭。

“Kochan也要買決勝內褲嗎！你要穿給誰看！！你怎麼都沒告訴我！”

“我就是剛好缺內褲而已！沒有要穿給誰看！”拍開那顆湊近自己的頭，堂本光一沒好氣的說。

待結完帳之後，伴隨著“謝謝光臨～”消失在門後，堂本光一開始覺得自己剛剛花錢的行為是被下蠱了，這麼少少的一塊布要一千多元，存起來或是買款新遊戲不好嗎？

當他兩天後獨自站在店門口，他開始認真地懷疑真的被下了蠱。

正打算邁開步伐回頭開車，剛好店門從裡面被推開了，探出一顆戴著貝雷帽的頭，笑著露出兩顆犬齒。

“啊～果然是光一桑！”

堂本光一突然有預感自己存錢越來越困難了。

“光一桑是不是覺得上次小鴨的很可愛呀！”

“我、我覺得穿起來挺舒服的，所以想問問看有沒有純黑的款式。”絕對只是因為好穿！不是覺得店主可愛！真的不是！！

“有哦～”

然後堂本光一花了兩千元買了件跟他平常穿的差不多款式的黑色內褲，還毫不遲疑。

這之後堂本光一就變成Love of Pantsu的常客，幾乎每個月都會造訪，他有時候去也不一定會買商品，自從他聽說店主很喜歡吃甜食之後，就會順手帶點附近賣的甜點過去聊聊天。

他看著堂本剛吃甜點時眼睛閃亮亮的時候會快樂，聽他說又有人穿決勝內褲告白成功了會高興，聽他抱怨天氣熱了會煩惱，當堂本剛笑著叫他的名字的時候會讓他有種衝動。

有種想要告白的衝動。

堂本光一不知道堂本剛喜不喜歡他，拿著第一次見面時買的小鴨內褲，這是在眾多購買的內褲中最為顯眼的一條。

也許這件算是決勝內褲？他想。

秉持著寧可信其有的態度，堂本光一穿著小鴨內褲出發了，這天是周六，他趕在店才剛開門的時候就到了。

“光一桑～早安啊～今天這麼早就來了？”堂本剛才剛把門口close的吊牌轉成open就看到堂本光一拿著早餐站在門口。

“你吃過早飯了嗎？”

“還沒呢～光一桑是給我帶的早餐嗎？”

堂本光一點點頭，把早餐遞給他，堂本剛道了謝便接下了，絲絲的沉默突然蔓延在兩人之間。堂本光一不知道該怎麼處理這段空白，他太緊張了，握過的塑膠袋提手被手汗微微浸濕。

“光一桑不要傻站在門外呀～”堂本剛主動帶起話題。“我昨天剛好進了一批貨，聽說試好萊塢的明星現在都流行這些款式喔！”

“光一桑要不要幫我試試看穿起來效果怎麼樣啊？”

鬼使神差之下，堂本光一看都沒看就答應了。

但當他拿著一條幾乎只用一塊布兜住重點部位的內褲時，他就後悔答應幫忙試穿了。整條亮黃色的內褲，除了一塊兜住生殖器的布之外，就是一條圍住腰部的繩子與一條Y型的繩子牽住，勉強呈現了三角內褲的外型。

不知道該怎麼把自己塞進這條內褲裡，堂本光一決定還是求助在外面的那位店主。

當堂本剛推開更衣室的門的時候，看到的就是堂本光一像小動物一般的小眼神拎著暱稱為槍套的內褲還有身上穿著的小鴨內褲。

啊～好可愛啊～

堂本剛腦中忍不住冒出這個感嘆，不過當他看到小鴨內褲的時候突然就明白了堂本光一的小心思，這段時間的相處下，他能夠明白堂本光一是個很直接、很天然、又很正直的人，基本上對自己的態度是個明眼人都能看出來，不過這個人的缺點就是在感情中不夠大膽，堂本剛決定推波助瀾一下。

“這個啊...是這樣穿的，來。”在堂本剛的幫助之下，黃色槍套內褲套在了小鴨之上，但是繩子卻一直拉不到腰部，堂本剛疑惑的看了一下，原來是在剛剛的一陣摩擦之中已經有人偷偷地硬了起來。

堂本光一已經尷尬的滿臉通紅，自己的心上人就這樣蹲在胯前給自己試穿內褲，手撫摸過大腿外側都引起他體內對這個人的慾望與渴望，不硬都要懷疑自己不行了！

“剛...別弄了，對不起那個我...你先出去一下我等下就好了...”

“光一，你今天為什麼穿這件小鴨內褲？你難道就沒有什麼話要對我說的嗎？”

去掉了“桑”這個稱呼之後的殺傷力更加驚人，堂本光一感覺自己已經硬得快炸了，一把抓住那人還在大腿上偷偷搗亂的手，蹲下與之視線平齊，隱忍著慾望認真的告白：“堂本剛，我喜歡你，請你跟我交往！”

“好。”

當兩人擁吻著推搡到堂本剛住著的二樓時，兩人的氣息已經亂了節奏。

“Tsuyo...店門還沒關...”在理智存活的最後一刻，堂本光一總算想起來兩人之前是在隨時有可能有客人進來的店裡。

“我剛剛在進更衣室之前已經關好了。”

“Tsuyo原來老早想著會發生這樣的事情了嗎？”調笑著啄了堂本剛的嘴唇一下。

“就你廢話多！”臉紅著搥了一下堂本光一結實的手臂。“先去洗澡...”

兩人在浴室裡差點擦槍走火，堂本剛把堂本光一趕出浴室，讓他先在床上等，自己則是按照之前查過的方法把自己清理乾淨還稍微擴張了一下。

等待的時間稍長，堂本光一原本興奮挺立的小光一都有點垂頭喪氣，但當堂本剛出浴室門的瞬間，立正站好！

還微微帶著濕氣的髮絲黏了幾根在紅撲撲的臉頰上，寸著未縷的上半身可以看到粉色的乳首，而下半身則是穿著剛剛看過的那件黃色槍套內褲。堂本剛感受到堂本光一舔舐般的視線上下掃射，還得寸進尺的轉了個身，拉了下屁股上那兩條繩子，笑問：“好看嗎？”

好看，可好看炸了！

有力的臂膀把堂本剛放倒在床上，唇齒交纏，抓過堂本剛兩條腿環在自己腰上，堂本光一的性器頂在臀縫之中稍微粗魯的磨蹭，但手上的動作卻是輕柔的撫過乳首，看起來青澀、尚未經人事的乳首呈現漂亮的粉肉色，在一次次的撫摸下挺立，接著施力捏住，使堂本剛發出了嚶嚀。

下身布料早已包不住脹大的性器，整個龜頭從內褲邊緣露出，鈴口滲出透明的腺體彰顯著興奮的慾望。堂本光一一路從耳垂、肩上的痣、乳首、腹部可愛的毛、到性器頂端，堂本剛早已被欲望包裹，嘴裡發出一聲聲的呻吟。

平時慵懶的聲音發出舒服的喘息是一件非常要不得的事情，堂本光一被刺激的眼睛都要紅了，腰部忍不住頂了幾下，沒想到他的性器頂端卻輕易的擠進了後穴，堂本剛喉間溢出了夾雜著痛苦的歡快呻吟。如果沒有經過擴張是不可能這麼容易進入的，堂本光一趕緊退出來，手指在穴口蹭了蹭，這才發現原來堂本剛在浴室裡已經給自己稍稍做了些準備。

要不是怕弄痛堂本剛，他早就一鼓作氣衝到底把人操哭了，這個人怎麼這麼會誘惑自己？彷彿能剪斷自己理智的那把剪刀就握在堂本剛手裡，只有他想不想剪，沒有他剪不斷。

細心擴張的同時在穴內四處按壓，在堂本剛突然失聲叫出來時，猛力刺激那一點，另一隻手將內褲退至陰囊處快速套弄莖身，很快的堂本剛就達到高潮，第一發濃精射的又快又狠，直接灑在了胸膛上，慢慢的沿著胸型滑落。

堂本剛雖然高潮了一波，但高潮後空虛的後穴反而更加飢餓難耐，撫上堂本光一的後背，附在他耳邊吹氣，並說：“操哭我吧。”

在這場愛裡，誰都別想要保持理智。

被炙熱堅硬的性器貫穿時，堂本剛爽的連腳趾都蜷曲了起來，皺褶被撐平、內裡被推開的感覺太過於滿足，堂本剛放開的呻吟、嬌喊聲都讓堂本光一無法控制自己的更加用力挺進，精囊與胯撞在臀上發出大聲的啪啪聲，隨著堂本剛越來越放肆的叫聲，堂本光一低吼一聲射進深處。

堂本剛直接被操射了，渾身痙攣，還沒從高潮的頂端下來就被翻過了身，從背後再度被插進深處。

“等、等一下...”

“這條內褲真是方便啊...穿著的時候想插就能插了。”堂本光一猥瑣的拉起臀上的兩條繩子，鬆手讓其“啪”的一聲打在被撞的緋紅的臀上，適度的疼痛反而更加刺激情事，堂本剛的性器很快又充血硬挺。

“Tsuyo似乎是很舒服呢～”堂本光一慢慢的抽出再插入，過程十分緩慢，已經釋放過一次的人這時候反而有空慢慢挑逗身下人的情慾，舌頭舔過後頸，在背部流連忘返，輕輕嘬起一小塊皮膚吸吮，輕易就在潔白的皮膚上留下一小朵櫻花。

堂本剛的背上十分敏感，一簇簇電流竄過身子到達頭部再往下竄，但身後的人這時候卻都像故意避開敏感點，讓熱度堆積卻無處釋放。

舒服的只能靠著喘息緩解慾望，堂本剛忍不住催促：“快點...”

“啊？你說什麼？太小聲了我聽不見呀～”

呵...還想故意用這招刺激我嗎？堂本剛在心裡冷笑一下，誰掌握在誰手裡還不知道呢。

“看來我們Kochan累了呀～已經射過一次體力不行了～慢慢來就好沒關係喔～”

身後的動作一頓，堂本光一咬牙惡狠狠地說：“算你狠...”

接下來狂風暴雨般的動作帶著幾乎要將堂本剛幹進床鋪的狠勁一下一下都插到最底，堂本光一拽著堂本剛的腰，把屁股抬高，擺成更容易插的姿勢後每一次插入都先碾過前列腺，再重重抵到深處。

原本婉轉慵懶的聲音在過度呻吟與叫喊之中漸漸沙啞，在堂本光一失控的低吼中雙雙達到高潮，堂本剛的後穴再度接受一道熱流沖入，自己卻射不出東西了，但是乾性高潮往往更加刺激，時間也更加的長。

堂本光一讓失神的堂本剛躺好，把一張衛生紙墊在他屁股下，後穴還在一陣一陣的收縮，乳白的精液被擠出穴中，差點讓堂本光一忍不住再硬起來，不過看著紅腫的皺褶，他還是心疼的沒有再下手。

之後兩人洗了香噴噴的澡，清理射進體內的精液時堂本剛還是忍不住哼哼了兩聲，堂本光一只好趕緊切換成冷水瘋狂沖自己，沒辦法，堂本剛的一切都太吸引他了。

上完藥之後兩人躺在床上準備睡個午覺，堂本剛美滋滋的枕在堂本光一的右臂上，看到他不知道想什麼出神的樣子，忍不住問：“你在想什麼？”

“我在想，穿你店裡賣的決勝內褲去告白一定成功的這個傳聞是真的欸。”

“當然啦～畢竟是我賣的內褲！”堂本剛得意的噘嘴的表情實在過於可愛，堂本光一低頭親了一下可愛的富士山唇。

“喂喂～誰准你偷親的！”

“我還有在想...”

“？”

“有沒有別款樣式的內褲可以給你試看看？”

“我難道開發了男朋友的特殊癖好？？？”

END


End file.
